halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: The Fall of Reach
Please stop linking to my server. The ebooks no longer exist. Thank you. -Nick Presta Does anyone know where I can get chapter summaries of this book? It's quite important. Thanks. --68.192.145.192 00:39, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Shredder Rounds??? Does anybody know what Shredder rounds are? It's in the book page 3 fourth to last paragraph first sentence. The book says, "The three spartans exhausted their AP clips and then,in unision, Switched to shredder rounds.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:58, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :We have an article about them: Shredder Rounds. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:36, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Reference to Contact Harvest I thought that in the book, it said that Johnson and the others encounter the Covenant a few years before On February 3, 2525, or have I read it wrongly?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 12:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I had also noticed that in the Halo book " The Fall of Reach" it mentioned Harvest, if this is correct maybe it is in some way linked to the latest Halo novel "contact Harvest"? or is it just a coinsidence? --H92 19:27, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Banshee having green sheen? I have the book, and I don't see any green sheen, it's all purple. I'm taking off that Trivial comment. --[[UserWiki:Gold Rage 112|'Force Colonel']][[User talk: Gold Rage 112|''' Valhala']] 22:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) synopsis error The second paragragh lists mendez's name as Petty Chief. This should be definetly be changed to either Chief or Chief Petty Officer because from experience calling a Chief a petty Chief would get a scalding and this is obviously not correct.--Johnknee 21:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I changed the title but as a side note his full name should probably be listed in the context of the article it's confusing. A link to his page would probably be useful also.Johnknee 21:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) REACH To anyone who reads this it says that reach was turned into a glass like state with only john-117 making it out ............................... is it possible for them to slipspace back to reach and recover the spartans or was reach destroyed? please answer peace REACH SPARTEN 117 did leave but in the book halo first strike it says that a small section was left un touched by the covenet. I hope this helps you WARS Does anyone think fall of reach will be a part in halo wars ? :No. The Fall of Reach takes place in 2552. Halo Wars is set in 2531, twenty-one years before Reach falls. -- 'Councillor Specops306' - 'Kora ''' 03:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Halo Film to be based on Halo: the fall of reach book I have found Evidence that the Halo film will be based on this book, here is what I found http://www.latinoreview.com/news/exclusive-halo-movie-has-reach-4305 :I wish...there's currently nobody picking up the script, or financing it. A pity, since it sounds like it would be great. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 00:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC)